


Smiley Bean's Birthday

by gdyb1988



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Surprise Party, birthday shenanigans, happy birthday bean!, im so sorry, like this is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdyb1988/pseuds/gdyb1988
Summary: It is Hongbin's birthday! Jaehwan has big things planned!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday bean!! <3  
> I wrote this in like...a day. So yeah. Something quick. Thanks for reading! :D I haven't written anything in a while so this is something. :D

Hongbin woke up to the sound of pots and pans banging and the hushed whispers of two people followed by a “get out hyung!” Blinking the sleep from his eyes he pulled on one of his hoodies over his boxer shorts and padded into the kitchen where Jaehwan was cleaning up from apparently cooking.   
His eyes went to the table where there was a well put together arrangement of pancakes, juice, and fruits. Jaehwan squeaked when he saw Hongbin.   
“Happy birthday, sweetie!” Jaehwan giggled before practically pouncing on the other and kissing all over his face.   
“Ah, thanks, hyung,” Hongbin laughed, blushing. “Y-you did all of this?”   
“Yes! All by myself!” Jaehwan beamed.   
“I doubt that,” Hongbin deadpanned, giving Jaehwan “the look.”  
Jaehwan pouted. “Fine. Hakyeon hyung helped me make these. I kicked him out just now….haha.”  
“So cute, Jaehwannie,” Hongbin smirked. “At least you tried.”  
Jaehwan huffed, folding his arms. “I helped, you know.”  
Hongbin kissed the tip of his nose. “Yes, I know. Thank you, doll.”  
Jaehwan grabbed his hands, pulling him towards the table, sitting him down in a chair. He then put a ton of food in front of him, grinning like a puppy who pleased his owner.   
“Jaehwannie, sit down and eat too. It is fine!” Hongbin laughed as Jaehwan continued to fuss.   
“But I want everything to be perfect!” Jaehwan squawked.   
“Sit.”   
Jaehwan sat. The other smiled in appreciation and began to eat. Jaehwan ate a little, but not as much as he normally would. He was super nervous. He had so much planned for his birthday. It was perfect. The only way to have made it more perfect was if he recruited Park Hyo Shin himself to wish Hongbin a happy birthday.   
“So what would you like to do today?” Jaehwan smiled, nudging Hongbin with his foot under the table.   
“Can I have you all to myself?” Hongbin replied.   
“Of course~!” Jaehwan giggled, placing his hands on his face cutely. “What would you like to do with me?”   
Jaehwan needed him out of the house so Hakyeon could come in and set up the surprise party Jaehwan meticulously planned.   
“Ah…hmm…want to go to the park and take photos? I would like to take photos with you honestly, I want more,” Hongbin smiled. “We could take a nice walk, something low maintenance. What do you think?”  
“It doesn’t matter what I think! It is your birthday, hun! Let’s do it! After we eat we can go, ok?”   
***  
And so, Jaehwan found himself holding Hongbin’s hand as they strolled through the park. He wore a pastel pink sweater, one that Hongbin absolutely adored on him. He bumped shoulders with Hongbin playfully, making the other bump his shoulder in return.   
“You know, I love that cream sweater on you,” Jaehwan commented, making Hongbin laugh.   
“Well thank you,” Hongbin winked as he took out his camera, turning it around to take a picture of them together.   
He then leaned forward and captured Jaehwan’s lips in a kiss, taking a picture of it. Upon hearing the click of the camera Jaehwan squeaked and pulled away.   
“So cheesy!” he screeched, swatting Hongbin’s arm.   
“Yah, its cute now shut up and pose for me,” Hongbin huffed.   
Jaehwan pouted. Hongbin immediately took his picture.   
***  
“Thank you, Jaehwannie. My muse,” Hongbin winked as they walked back to their apartment hand in hand.   
“No problem, only for you. My cute face isn’t for everyone you know,” Jaehwan joked.   
“Only for me,” Hongbin smiled, kissing his cheek.   
Jaehwan smiled and took him into the apartment. It was dark, no lights were on. Jaehwan had to do everything to contain his giggles as he flipped the lights on.   
A large banner spelling out “Happy Birthday Bean” was hung across the living room. Balloons were everywhere. Suddenly the others popped up from furniture screaming choruses of happy birthday and popping confetti poppers.   
Hongbin was so surprised, turning to Jaehwan.   
“Was this your idea?” Hongbin asked, half-laughing and half-crying.  
“Of course, babe. Only for you~,” Jaehwan giggled leaning forward to give him a kiss. “Theres more. Presents, cake, the guys. I tried to make it perfect!”   
“How did you do all this when you were with me?” Hongbin asked, surprised.   
“Me,” Hakyeon huffed. “This kid does a lot for you Binnie.”  
Jaehwan beamed before popping a confetti popper over Hongbin’s head. “Love you, my smiley bean.”  
“Love y-WAIT HOW ARE WE GOING TO CLEAN THIS CONFETTI UP?! JAEHWAN!”  
Jaehwan merely shrugged, making the clean freak in Hongbin cry on the inside.


End file.
